The Hundredth Hunger Games
by PeLaPad
Summary: Rapunzel and Pumba and a few other characters, now live in their respective districts. However when The Reaping Day comes around, Rapunzel and Pumba have to fight in the hunger games with some other well known Disney characters. Join them in their fight to survive! Dedicated to BrizzyBabber!
1. Chapter 1, The Reaping Day

**I hope you enjoy my story please be kind it is my first, and R&R, **

**I do not own any of the Disney characters in my story and I am sorry if your favourite characters do die.**

** I also don't own the hunger games.**

* * *

3rd person P.O.V.

"This is the worst day of my life" Rapunzel said to herself, staring at her mother, griping her hair for dear life. She was thinking as the speech was said for her, her name 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Rapunzel' said by the tributes of district 7 escort, Jade Avon, then the boy was said Rapunzel hoped it was not Prince Charming (who she had a crush on) no it was Pumba!

"Oh no I forgot about Pumba" she mumbled, Pumba was Rapunzel's childhood friend. "How could it be him" Rapunzel gasped in shock! Pumba had a look that looked like he was an inch from death, and he was. He was about to enter the hunger games. The anthem played then they shuck hand to hoof. They then walked into the justice building, not ready for the on-coming deaths that were soon to come.

Rapunzel's P.O.V. 

The justice building is a lot smaller than I remembered. I've been here once before, just after the great wolf disaster, where all men over 18 were forced to kill all the wolves, only two men died that day they were my father and brother. They ran to the justice building with us and we were forced into a small room. (The one I'm in now) Then a golden haired wolf broke down the door and killed my brother and father then the peace keeper came and shot the wolf.60 women and 20 children died and 10 more people died in a famine that followed.

My family say they like my hair long so I vowed to never cut my hair and it is quite helpful, I can reach things from a distance.(And in a past movie of my FAKE life my hair was magical)

My first visitor was my mother her eyes were bloodshot red…

She had been crying and I don't blame her. "Rapunzel promise me you will look after yourself and win," said mother.

"I have never said this before but I love y…" Gong, gong, gong, gong.

"Oh no the wolfs are back" Rapunzel said "Mother run home get in the storage cupboard, I can't leave or I'll be killed! I will try to fend them off. Run mother RUN!"

* * *

**Please review! Sorry it's short. Another will be up soon!**

**Special thanks to BrizzyBabber, my editor, inspiration , beta, and beloved sister!**


	2. Chapter 2, The Wolf Attack

**Please R&R**

* * *

Chapter Two - The Wolf Attack

My mother ran half way down the corridor when a wolf rams her against the wall and eats her.

"Mother," shouts Rapunzel and in her rage she breaks a weapons cabinet, grabs the daggers and small axes and throws three axes at the wolf. They all hit it's spine. The wolf dies. She runs over and cries, then president Snow walks in clapping.

"Well done that was my first test," said President Snow.

"Test, Test, You killed my mother," she throws a knife and it lodges deeply in President Snows chest.

"Ha Ha Ha, I thought you might do that, so I got out of the attic my bullet proof vest, it can stop a sniper bullet, so a knife. Ha!"

"Help, please Help!" shouts a voice.

"Its Pumba" says Rapunzel she threw another knife at President Snow, it cuts of some of his beard. She says to her dead mothers body "You were going to say I love you and I have always known that" says Rapunzel then she drops the knives and axes and said "I'm on my way" She then grabs the big Samurai sword she could not get in to Pumba's room she then cuts the lock to find eight wolves "President Snow is this your test too."

"I made one wolf, none of the rest, so if I was you I'd run"

"Yes but then you would kill me for leaving the Justice building unauthorized," stated Rapunzel.

"True," says President Snow.

"I have to save Pumba!" whispers Rapunzel. (Battle music) "Die" (sword swing and wolf death) "Your species killed my family, DIE!" Snap "Oh no my sword," said Rapunzel. There were six wolves left surrounding her ready for the kill.

* * *

**Thanks for reading sorry that it's so short. I will try to add a chapter every day!**

**See you next time (don't forget to review)**

******Special thanks to BrizzyBabber, my editor, inspiration , beta, and beloved sister!**


	3. Chapter 3, The Train

**I hope you enjoy my story please be kind it is my first and R&R, I do not own any of the Disney characters in my story and I am sorry if you favourite characters do die. I also don't own the hunger games. When I tell you who i****s in what district, brackets mean what movie they are from.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- the train**

Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, slice.

Rapunzel was wondering who that was, it was Jade Avon.

"Come with me you two and get to the train….QUICKLEY!" said Jade.

"Ok," said Rapunzel and Pumba. They ran through the fight outside, there was a train, they were on.

"Now let's watch the reaping from other districts," Jade said with an uncomfortable sound in her voice.

District 1- Career

Boy- Jafar (Aladdin)

Girl- Mother Gothel (Tangled)

District 2 - Career

Boy- Peter Pevensie (Narnia)

Girl- Queen of hearts (Alice in wonderland)

District 3

Boy- Mad hatter (Alice in wonderland)

Girl- Alice (Alice in wonderland)

District 4- Career

Boy- Scar (the lion king)

Girl- Wendy (Peter Pan)

District 5

Boy- Bert (Mary Poppins)

Girl- Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins)

District 6

Boy- Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled)

Girl- Cinderella (Cinderella)

District 7

Boy- Pumba (The Lion King)

Girl- Rapunzel – Me (Tangled)

District 8

Boy- Quasimodo (Hunchback of Notre Dame)

Girl- Tinkerbell (Peter Pan)

District 9

Boy- Bolt (Bolt)

Girl- Susan Pevancey (Narnia)

District 10

Boy- Tigger (Winnie The Pooh)

Girl- Mulan (Mulan)

District 11

Boy- Bagera (Jungle Book)

Girl- Jasmine (Alladin)

District 12

Boy- Timone (Lion King)

Girl- Penny (Bolt)

"Well then," says Pumba, "That's That and what is that delicious smell!"

"You always think about food, Pumba." I say jokingly.

"True." Says Pumba.

"Dinner is served in the dining cart in 10 minutes, so if you would like to make your way there" said a cheif. We ate and went to bed.

When I woke up I was in my room and there was a man staring at me with a drawing pad he was sketching "Ah, you are awake," said the man. "Hi my name is Matt, you use saws to cut down wood? Don't you!"

"Yes I suppose" I say with a yawn.

"So what if I make a dress made out of bits of broken and polished saw pieces, you would look like this." There was me in a black dress that just touched the ground, on it was smallish shiny pieces of saw and in my hair was a lot of sting and on the string was more saw pieces.

"Wow thats amazing is Pumba going to wear the same."

"Ha, Pumba in a dress, same idea but no dress, a tuxedo" says Matt. "We have got a day to make it, OK you have breakfast."

So I get changed and Matt is sewing. "Wow you are fast!" I say.

"I'm not," says Matt, "I planned it all out and took measurements last night, go get some food." He demands jokingly. I go and eat my favourite meal hazel nut soup (That part of the old movie is true). We get into our outfits

and wait nervously to enter the capital.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4, my arrival

**I hope you enjoy my story please be kind it is my first and R&R, I do not own any of the Disney characters in my story and I am sorry if you favourite characters' do die. I also don't own the hunger games.**

**Chapter 4- My arrival**

Flashing lights everywhere powerful stage lights to the pieces of saws must be really dazzling. We went into the training building where we went to District 7's floor, Floor 7. When I got out of my clothes I did not bother to get into PJ's and fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up I pulled the covers off me and found that I was dressed in the training tributes outfit. "How," I say.

Matt walks in "That's me," he says. "Breakfast, then advice, then training OK," says Matt.

"OK," I say.

For breakfast I had toast with a sauce called Marmalade. I had heard of it but it's expensive.

We then talked to Jade about what we are good at. Pumba is good at foraging and plant identification (could be useful)

"Right your good at your talents," Jade says "So hide the fact that you are good at your talents, they will expect you to use them, stay together and work as a team, find each other's weakness and help each other, OK."

"Yes, Jade," we say.

"Tomorrow we train," says Jade


	5. Chapter 5, intense training

**I hope you enjoy my story please be kind it is my first and R&R, I do not own any of the Disney characters in my story and I am sorry if you favourite characters do die. I also don't own the hunger games.**

**Chapter 5- intense training**

President Snow says, "Seen as it's a Quarter Quell (25 years since last rule change), in the upcoming games we will tell you who killed whom and as a bonus because it has been 100 years since the games began we will show you a video of how they died, Now Start Training!"

We go to the traps first where the man running it was as happy as can be, I don't know why. We were taught and asked the guard to step into our traps. Mine didn't work but Pumba got the knack of it and his went off without a hitch.

We moved to cooking, I can make a few things like rabbit stew and dandelion salad. Pumba can make pork chops with Elderdew berries juice (it looks like a blackberry but they are extremely sweet, they have a cousin called 'rams-clow' it looks exactly the same inside and out but when the berry gets into your stomach it closes up your airway and you suffocate)

"Quite nice," The teacher says, "Both of you."

We move on to archery because my aim with knives is amazing I had two bullseyes and split an arrow in half like Robin Hood (Robin went in the Hunger Games he had the bow then career tributes held him hostage for a day, teased him, beat him black and blue, tided him to a heavy rock then chucked him into the lake) Pumba could barely hold the bow but he did fire one arrow out of twenty and he got a six on the target.

We moved on to camouflage, Pumba's great but I'm no good during lunch I could not get the mud out of my hair in the end Jade helped me.

After lunch we did fire lighting. It's very easy Me and Pumba can both do it, then we ate dinner which was beef casserole with dumplings and pasta with mixed vegetables. Then we retired for the evening.

The next day we did wrestling and hand to hand combat. We also did fencing (I don't know why we did it because in the Hunger Games there has never been a sword).

Tomorrow we will be judged and levelled I hope I get a good mark.


	6. Chapter 6, The Leveling Test

**I hope you enjoy my story please be kind it is my first and R&R, I do not own any of the Disney characters in my story and I am sorry if you favourite characters do die. I also don't own the hunger games.**

**Chapter 6- The Leveling Test**

We wait in a room to be leveled, we get called out boy, girl for some unknown reason district 7 goes last because of the number of victors.

I'm last when I go up, I make a trap, it doesn't work. Maybe I can win them over with my throwing, then a clown comes in they are not paying any attention so I throw three daggers one I throw at his nose, the other two at the two juggling balls, they hit dead centre and stick out of the wall, which gets their attention and they sit perfectly. I do some fire lighting and cooking then a dove pie comes in and I get fed up that they are not looking at me. I pick up a load of arrows and load five of them in my bow and I fire I blow the pie up to smithereens I shout "Good bye jerks" and storm out dropping my bow. I might have killed myself with the stupidity. No they wouldn't it's to far into training isn't it

**Please review I have not had one yet. (except from my beloved sister)**

**Sisters Notes (BrizzyBabber): Mike has just hit his head really bad and is in major shock he even has a dent in his head albeit a small one but please send him some love to get better soon! love you all.**


	7. Chapter 7, Levels

**I hope you enjoy my story please be kind it is my first and R&R, I do not own any of the Disney characters in my story and I am sorry if you favourite characters do die. I also don't own the hunger games.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- the results **

The results come from how likely you are to survive the hunger games and so people can bet on who to win.

I' m only concerned on high scorers and careers. And they score you out of twelve.

Jafar-8

Mother Gothel-9

Peter pevensie-8

Queen of hearts-7

Scar-10!

Wendy-8

Mulan- 11! (I wonder how she got that high a score not being a career tribute?)

Pumba-7 (its great bearing in mind he's a warthog)

Now come's me…

Rapunzel-12!

I GOT 12,I know I shot things the size of apples from 30 meters and made their dinner explode into thousands of millions of pieces, apart from that I did nothing impressive…

* * *

**Please review none has and even if it is to say 'it's going well' or 'if you do this you might get more views' or something, please review. **


End file.
